Question: $ -3.2 \div -0.2 $
${0}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ $\text{Shift the decimal 1 to the right.}$ ${3}$ $\text{How many times does }2\text{ go into }{3}\text{?}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${3}\div2={1}\text{ or }2\times{1} = {2}$ ${2}$ $\text{How many times does }2\text{ go into }{12}\text{?}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${12}\div2={6}\text{ or }2\times{6} = {12}$ ${0}$ $\text{How many times does }2\text{ go into }{0}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${0}\div2={0}\text{ or }2\times{0} = {0}$ Since both $-3.2$ and $-0.2$ are negative, the result is positive. $-3.2 \div -0.2 = 16$